5 minutes or 5 thousand years
by Franbunanza
Summary: Charladay, set after Jughead, first ever attempt at lostfic, oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own lost or any of the characters, if it were mine it would be a Maderfest growl.

* * *

Charlotte watched the fire crackle and flicker, her mind was completely lost. She supposed she should have felt angry, she came to this island to find answers to her own personal questions after all. Being tied up, shot at with arrows, living in a constant state of mild terror, oh and of course travelling through time weren't exactly the first adventures on her agenda.

Miles was prattling on about something that was failing to captivate her attention, he took another bite of his mango and carried on regardless. They had found their way back to the camp, which had re-appeared, nobody seemed amazed or confused anymore, how easily they all accepted there situation. She rubbed her temples, these time switches had all happened so fast, none of them had been able to rest since the first one had happened.

Her blue eyes broke away from the fire, they fell on Faraday, he was making his way towards them.

Miles rolled his eyes, "And there's that look, I'm not going to sit with those lot if that's what you are hoping, you'll just have to save your puppy dog looks for later." he shook his head.

Charlotte hated feeling vulnerable, something about Miles, the strange one from the freighter (even if the others thought that Dan was the strange one) knowing about her feelings made her shift uncomfortably, her nostrils flared and her lips pouted, He took no notice of her.

Faraday slowed but did not stop his stride, "Charlotte, um, you need to come with me now...Please"

She didn't protest, her head swirled as she got to her feet, against all of her concentrated will she still felt herself stumble forward.

Dan steadied her by her shoulder "Come on." his voice was soft and reassuring.

He led her a little way down the beach, keeping one hand on her shoulder. Eventually he led her into one of the Oceanic Survivors make-shift tents. He switched on a torch and closed the flap.

Charlotte half drooped and half directed her self down on to the improvised bed.

Faraday fidgeted around for a while with his bag.

"Oh, I've got the cards, do you to practise?" Charlotte asked after a short silence, she slid her hand into her pocket and removed her tattered cards, she was sure that she had mislaid some of the deck in all the 'excitement'.

Daniel took a bottle of water from his bag and knelt down before her, "Hey, don't worry about that right now, you can put those away. Time for some rest, so just relax, okay?"

Charlotte cast her eyes away from him, she was hoping they could just pretend everything was ok, business as usual and the like. She tapped the cards with her fingers and tucked them away safely.

She felt his fingers on her chin as he tipped her head up, for a moment she thought he was about to kiss her. Her heart pounded in her chest, it continued to pound even though he did not kiss her.

He had poured some of his water on to a ripped shirt sleeve, "You have some…uh….still on your face, do you mind?"

"Oh, thanks." she murmured as he placed his fingers on the back of her neck and wiped the remnants of blood off of her nose and lips.

"Look, Dan, Sorry about your shirt." her fingers brushed against the blood stain on his shoulder.

"I think my shirt is the least of my worries." he replied, his eyebrows jerking upwards slightly.

"Its just, sorry, I'm not one for making big scenes and what with today's theatrics and all, I suppose I just feel a little foolish."

He finished wiping her face, his hands moved away slowly. "You don't always have to…"

"What? Act so guarded? Its force of habit." she dismissed.

"I've noticed," his tone almost amused, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Dan…" She sighed "I'm not sure its up to you."

"No, no, I'm not going to accept that theory." he shook his head.

Charlotte smiled, "It's that type of stubborn attitude that will land you in trouble one day."

Daniel swallowed awkwardly, momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"You really meant what…well what you said earlier?" she asked with a shaky smile breaking out on her face inspite of everything.

"I did."

Charlotte's smile grew, her face beamed.

Faraday sighed, "Oh, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, do you know what it does to me when you do that? Yes that? That right there." he pointed to her smile.

Her hands grasped the back of his neck, she pulled him in and pressed her lips against his. Daniel reciprocated, his hand awkwardly fumbling against her auburn hair. She knew that she must not taste great, or look great but he doesn't seem to care. He makes her feel beautiful.

Charlotte managed to jerk backwards and pull him down on top of him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

He broke away from her lips but kept his cheek pressed firmly against hers, he whispered softly into her ear, "Is this a good idea? You've been through so much, I think you should rest."

"We have all been through so much, so please Dan, just help me forget, even if its just for an undetermined amount of time, help me forget that I'm going to die…" She never pleaded with anyone, but with him she didn't mind letting her guard down ever so slightly.

"5 minutes or 5 thousand years," he murmured, his mind returned to the conversation at hand, "I won't let you die, not you. You… you are special."

Charlotte felt her whole body shiver beneath him, she didn't have to ask him, he wound his arms around her.

"Make me believe it then, Faraday." her bright blue eyes locked on to his, her voice didn't crack, she was proud of that.

* * *

A/N: Charladay, is one hell of a cute ship. I fear it is steering towards tradegy but i want to believe it will be happy. forgive the shakyness of this fic, its a tricky dynamic to get to grips with


End file.
